1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for detecting a similarity between standard information and input information and to a method for recognizing whether or not the input information is the standard information or for judging whether or not the input information is abnormal by use of a detected value of the similarity.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for detecting a similarity between a standard image and an input image with regard to characters or patterns and to a method for recognizing an image by use of a detected value of the similarity. Moreover, the present invention relates to a method for detecting a similarity between voices with regard to voices uttered by human beings and to a method for recognizing a voice by use of a detected value of the similarity. Furthermore, the present invention also relates to a method for detecting a similarity between oscillation waves with regard to sounds or oscillations generated by equipment or the like and to a method for judging an abnormality in a machine based on a detected value of the similarity. Still further, the present invention relates to a method for detecting a similarity between moving images and to a method for recognizing a moving image by use of a detected value of the similarity. Yet further, the present invention relates to a method for detecting a similarity between solids and to a method for recognizing a solid by use of a detected value of the similarity.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image recognition apparatus, in which a computer automatically recognizes an image such as a character and a pattern, is equipped with means for detecting a similarity between a standard image and an input image and recognizing the input image by use of a detected value of the similarity when a known image previously registered in the computer is set as the standard image and an unknown image newly inputted to the computer is set as the input image.